


【兽人】夜间搜查

by YuAlice



Series: 莉莉安的故事 [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Furry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuAlice/pseuds/YuAlice
Summary: 藏匿逃生的少女被发现了
Series: 莉莉安的故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696492
Kudos: 5





	【兽人】夜间搜查

**Author's Note:**

> BG向
> 
> 设定：人类对兽人有致命吸引力，兽人不甘臣服又克制不住对人类的渴望发动了战争。

莉莉安躲在地窖里，努力放轻呼吸，不能，不能被那些畜生找到…找到的话，她看向自己手中握着的手指长的小刀。

警犬们整齐的脚步踏过头顶的石头街道，莉莉安轻轻地松了一口气。如果仅仅是犬兽人们还好，她已经把仅剩的气味遮掩剂用上了，又躲在腐烂的蔬菜堆里，应该能躲过这些嗅觉灵敏的执法者。

制式皮靴整齐的声音进入居民楼中，她在黑暗中睁着警醒的眼睛，将地窖里卷心菜和土豆因发酵腐朽而产生的微热酸臭的气体深深缓缓地吸进肺里，避免发出任何声音，仿佛这样就能和环境融为一体。

楼上传来家具翻倒和玻璃摔碎的声音，莉莉安忍不住想象那些粗暴的兽人是如何贪婪地寻找任何一点点人类的气味和痕迹，破坏着她曾经和家人居住过的地方，也许摔碎的正是客厅放置的全家福相框，那是她现在唯一能思念家人的寄托了。父母早在第一次搜查时被兽人带走，哥哥也加入了反抗兽人的游击队，不知他们现在怎样。莉莉安眼圈红了，却仍不敢发出抽泣声。

“报告长官，暂时未发现任何人类踪迹。”搜查小队在居民楼前再次集合，路灯透过地窖的栅板打在莉莉安面前一米的空地上，她微微松了口气。

“我看可不见得，柯瑞安少校。”突然，一个冰冷滑腻的声音响起，带着嘶嘶声，似乎本身的发声器官和通用语的体系很不适配，有着古怪的音调。

“那就请希金斯少校帮助搜查吧。”

莉莉安心脏陡然一沉，除了犬兽人，还有什么？她只能更加紧张地攥紧自己的小刀。

不同于警犬们严整工正的脚步声，来者的步履虚浮，向着小楼而来，名为柯瑞安的警犬似乎也紧随其后。

近了，他们就要到地窖门口了。莉莉安的胃几乎被一双冰冷的手绞作一团，但只能更加放轻自己的呼吸，甚至希望连心脏也不再跳动。那位叫柯瑞安的兽人在地窖口微微顿了一瞬，接着木栅板被掀开，细细簌簌的声音滑了进来。

“小家伙，找到你了。”奇异的声音带着笑意。

莉莉安绝望地看到头顶腐烂的卷心菜叶子被拨开，刺眼的手电筒灯光打在脸上，她发出一声崩溃的低鸣，用尽全力想将手中的刀子送入试图擒拿她的兽人的胸膛，但那本来只能用来削皮的小刀压根穿不透兽人强健的肌肉，她手心都是汗，反倒因为握不住刀柄而被没有挡手的刀划伤了四指。

————————————————————————————————

从此以后我也是创作者了！好开心~

**Author's Note:**

> 看着各位太太的粮太好吃了我也忍不住来了！！明明明天就要讲报告我却还在摸鱼真是太不该了QAQ。摸完我就去干活！！好喜欢这种对人类充满贪婪渴望的世界观设定！我要搞！别拦我！
> 
> 对于犬兽人柯瑞安，那层薄薄的气味遮掩剂和蔬菜腐烂的气味完全不能掩盖人类的甜美，他在闻到的那一瞬间，早已被击中了心脏。
> 
> 希金斯是蛇兽人，hhh。冰冷的冬夜里，温暖而活跃的心跳那么明显鲜活，是不可能被忽略的。
> 
> 这算是哪个捕获了女孩呢？谁又能拥有战利品？
> 
> （要是有闲心的话我也想搞搞后续，真快乐！


End file.
